Rainha do Inferno, Rei do Paraíso
by Nick Evans
Summary: Queen of Hell, King of ParadiseNum mundo onde a lei é imposta por meio de um exército malévolo, comandado por um homem digno de ser o próprio Lúcifer, um grupo de adolescentes sairá numa busca pela unica coisa que poderá refrear o poder dos tentáculos do
1. Importante, leiam, por favor

_**Caros Leitores,**_

**_Antes de começarem a ler essa "fic", eu gostaria de falar umas coisas:_**

**_1º - To me achando ridícula usando essa coisa de "caros leitores", totalmente estúpido e desnecessário, então, vamos começar de novo..._**

**_OOOIIIIII galera!(melhor não?)_**

**_Bemmmmm, Estamos no numero 2 né?... então..._**

**_2º... Quer saber, equece os numeros..._**

****

**_Olha, o negócio é o seguinte, essa não é propriamente uma fic, é uma história que eu comecei a escrever nas horas vagas, quando tava sem fazer nada e tamb outras coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que acontece á que essa não é uma história feita para ser baseada em Harry Potter, é uma história própria, que eu não lia a muito tempo, ela tá meio(MEIO!), bom, muito, mal escrita, eu comecei ela cum 9 anos de idade, apesar disso li os tres primeiros capitulos escritos (há mais)e achei elamuito interessante(havia algumas anotações no final do documento dizendo o que iria acontecer depois), então decidi tentar passá-la para cá, vou colocar apenas o Prólogo no início, só para v6 terem uma idéia, mas como naum era uma história criada para ser do Harry Potter é UA(universo alternativo). Bem se v6 gostarem, escrevam um review, e talvez eu continue, só quero saber se devo continuar, porque vai ser realmente um trabalho penosooo..._**

**_Bemm, então é isso, o Prólogo taí, espero que gostem._**

**_Bjocas _X)...**

****


	2. Prólogo

**OOIIIII galera...**

**Bem, aí está o Prólogo, foi feito meio que ás pressas, no meio da madrugada, mas se tiver algum erro, perdoem essa pobre escritora...**

**Olha, a história se passa no continente Europeu, embora não na "Inglaterra", e sim na Alemanha, Itália, e Áustria, Que provavelmente terão nomes diferentes, naum sei ainda, bem nem sei se vou continuar a escrever... Mas tenho fé que v6 gostarão e que eu tenha novo ânimo para continuar nessa forte e árdua empreitada que é entender minhas runas, em uma linguagem incompreencível.**

**Bom, espero que divirtam-se. Nick Evans**

**Prólogo**

**13 de Dezembro de 1912**

Era uma noite fria de inverno, o barulho da chuva batendo na gigantesca janela ressoava por todo o aposento, trazendo uma calmaria incomum em tempos como aqueles. A figura de um homem sentado atrás de uma cadeira talhada em madeira atrás da estonteante janela, destacava-se dentro do ambiente. Era um homem alto, corpulento, com longos cabelos castanhos claro amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e pele morena, talvez tenha ficado assim depois daquela missão ridícula proposta por aquele velho estúpido. Pensava, era incrível como um país podia prosperar mesmo estando num regime militar. Depois daquele golpe, onde toda a família real havia sido assassinada, a vida nunca mais voltara a ser a mesma.

Detestava aquela época do ano, sentia como se uma bruma infestasse seus pensamentos, tentava de todas as maneiras afasta-la, pensando coisas ridículas como agora a pouco, mas, de certa forma, às vezes, servia para alguma coisa, afinal, ficava tão concentrado nos pensamentos que acabava chegando a certas conclusões surpreendentes. Retirou um pequeno objeto de dentro do bolso das vestes arroxeadas, era um objeto como um pequeno relógio de bolso, com uma bela figura de um dragão cercado por diversos círculos com figuras estranhas e confusas. Abriu-o impaciente, e seu interior revelou-se realmente ser como um relógio, onde os antigos ponteiros sem graça foram substituídos por outros com minúsculos astros na ponta de cada um, com um pequeno sol no meio, onde todos se encontravam, cada um deles representava um planeta do Sistema Solar. Desviou seu olhar do objeto para o céu, Saturno ainda regia naquela época do ano, era perigoso, demasiado perigoso que pessoas como ele nascessem sob aquele astro. O astro da idade antiga, conhecido como o Velho Pai do Tempo, representado pela figura do temível dono da morte.

Pensava, afinal era a única coisa que podia fazer agora, faltavam poucas horas para aquele tormento terminar. "_O que será que Cassandra esta fazendo agora?" _Pensou fitando A Cordilheira ao longe; descobriu que Ela havia retirado-se durante um ano, devia ter acabado de voltar, a cerca de seis meses mais ou menos, e ainda não pudera vê-la. Mas porque, porque saíra daquela forma, quatro meses após completada a missão, foi pedir ao Âmnio Mangual a despensa de um ano.(É o nome do título mais alto dentro do exercito)

Correu os olhos por seu escritório, ele não tinha nada de simplório, formado por três cômodos, um deles escondido por uma das grandes prateleiras que recobriam boa parte das paredes a sua volta. A maioria, abarrotada de livros de todos o tipos e tamanhos, outras com frascos com as formas mais ridículas que se pode imaginar, conteúdos mais estúpidos que os próprios criadores. Havia outras ainda, repletas de objetos estranhos e girantes.

Olhou novamente para o objeto antes em seu bolso, praticamente não precisava mais se preocupar, afinal, dentro de poucas horas o tormento chegaria ao fim. Chegava a ser um martírio para todos os Acastos desde o tempo de Adão. Tudo por causa da profecia feita por Orco. Aquela profecia era perigosa, sabia disso, envolvia muito sangue e traição, as únicas pessoas que deveriam saber eram Ele e Ela, os grandes chefes dos lados Opostos. Ela, a Magia, Cassandra, uma Maga, líder de uma legião de bruxas e feiticeiras. Ele, a Alquimia, Roy, um Ástilo, chefe de um exército de Alquimistas. Mas agora, o maldito Âmnio sabia, pelo menos, de uma parte da profecia. Essa fora a missão ridícula que foi destinado junto a Cassandra, procurar a profecia relacionada a Alcatéia. O velho nem desconfiava que os dois sabiam do conteúdo da profecia, e que era dever deles protegê-la e escondê-la de olhos e ouvidos duvidosos.

Tiveram que ir a Eólia, a Ilha flutuante dos Oráculos. Era um trabalho duro, pois ela mudava de lugar constantemente, devagar, mas era quase impossível descobrir sua localização. Passaram meses procurando a ilha, mas a acharam perto da Cordilheira do Norte, um lugar proibido, infestado de criaturas malignas, sedentas de carne fresca.

Ouviu um barulho abafado vindo de dentro de uma das prateleiras, olhou-a desconfiado, o que estaria acontecendo. Pouco depois a mesma prateleira de onde viera o barulho foi abrindo vagarosamente, e um homem de aproximadamente 27 anos, cabelos loiros claríssimos, olhos azuis cobertos por um óculos redondo, espremeu-se pela passagem ainda pouco aberta. Ele estava suado e arfava, sua expressão era de puro terror.

– Senhor! – disse apressado – _E... Ela _está entrando em atividade, o que vamos fazer, é o fim, o nosso mundo vai entrar em colapso...

– Acalme-se Zachary, está tudo bem – disse com uma voz serena – Vamos lá ver, pegue meu livro, por favor.

– Sim, senhor – disse antes de engolir em seco e se dirigir a uma prateleira próxima e pegar um livro grande, grosso e velho, que cheirava fortemente a mofo.

Acompanhou o homem a sua frente que o esperara um instante antes de entrar pequeno túnel a sua frente. Andando vagarosamente pulando nos degraus, o entalhamento de madeira que ficava na parte inferior da prateleira, havia se transformado em pequenos degraus, dando passagem aos homens que se dirigiam para o túnel a sua frente.

O túnel tinha um formato circular e abobadado, era estreito e íngreme, sempre se curvando para baixo. As paredes eram de pedra fria e polida, com algumas inscrições em alguma língua estranha, antiga e esquecida pelo tempo. Andaram por pouco tempo e logo se aproximaram de uma parede que bloqueavaseu caminho. O homem mais velho se aproximou da parede ficando de frente para a obstrução. Olhou de soslaio para a parede próxima ao seu ombro esquerdo, virou-se, agora estava com a obstrução próximaao seu ombro direito.Na parede agora a sua frente, havia um pequeno círculo simples, com dois quadrados cruzados um em cima do outro.

"Está meio apagado, mas deve servir" pensou olhando para o círculo a sua frente.

– Zachary – chamou sem tirar os olhos da parede ao seu lado.

– Sim, senhor? – respondeu, perguntando implicitamente o que ele desejava.

– Amanhã trate de reescrever esse círculo, creio que não suporte mais uma ou duas transmutações – disse antes de voltar a se virar para a parede que obstruía a passagem.

Colocou sua mão sobre o círculo na parede, murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis para qualquer outro, o círculo liberou uma luzazulada e a parede que antes obstruía a passagem agora se desintegrava de encontro ao chão de pedra fria, o mesmo material de que antes era constituída.

O aposento que estava agora a sua frente parecia um redemoinho de cores. No chão, paredes e teto, linhas muito coloridas giravam em um ritmo alucinante, deixando borrões a sua volta. Em meio a essa confusão de cores, uma pequena coluna rústica de pedra destoava a paisagem quase que mágica, que transmotiam uma sensação nostálgica de bem estar. A pequena colunaparecia poder se desintegrar a qualquer momento, de tão puída que estava, mas os homens que a encaravam sabiam que isso não era verdade. A coluna na verdade tinha pouco mais que a autura de um homem adulto, entre 1,80 e 1,90, e se sobrepunha deslocada e soberana um meio ao mar de cores sem forma.

No alto, longe de vista por estar quase que dentro da coluna desgastada, um pequeno broto esverdeado surgia no cimento enegrecido pelo tempo. O pequeno parecia lutar contra a forte corrente de ventania que se lançava contra o pilar que resistia fortemente. O vento uivava saindo de lugar nenhum, não havia janelas no cômodo, era apenas um ambiente circular, com um teto abobadado de pedra, como todas as partes do pequeno ambiente. Ali as paredes eram mais rústicas e o ar exalava um peculiar cheiro de rosas.

– Temos _Rosas_,Zachary – exclamou Roy tentando se sobrepor ao uivo do vento, mas mesmo assim soando preocupado – Isso é surpreendente! _Rosas! _Há, _Rosas!_ – Exclamou inebriado se dirigindo para a saída, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

– O - O que isso quer dizer Senhor? – Perguntou o outro perturbado.

– Isso, significa uma mudança de planos, Zachary, uma grande mudança de planos – disse misterioso andando pelo túnel retornando a sua sala.

Cassandra Flodoard estava sentada em uma pequena mesa de chá observando atentamente o pequeno ponto brilhante ao longe. Saturno. Cultuado por muitos, temido por mais. Presságio de má ou boa sorte? De vida... ou morte? Não saberia dizer. Nunca o vira naquela formação, mesmo que passasse pelo astro da Justiça (Libra) naquele momento como deveria, estava fora da rota, fora de seu "círculo de submissão" e reinava absoluto em meio às estrelas. Seus anéis reluziam a luz do Sol, que, embora Rei, agora se curvava à presença doSenhor dos espíritos.

Já dizia a lenda antiga dos velhos sábios do Mar, que o Deus dos espíritos aprisionava em seus anéis os espectros malignos que assolaram a terra em seus dias de vida, transformando, o purgatório que os românticos chamam de _vida,_em um verdadeiro inferno.

_Dizia-se que na época em que os deuses eram jovens, Melro, o Guia dos Espíritos, o que guiava todas as almas para julgamento a Ásio (Júpiter, Zeus), desviou-se dos ensinamentos de seu mestre e caiu nas mãos de Donn (Saturno), o Senhor dos Mortos, pois tinha o coração fraco. Com Donn, Melro aprendeu magia negra e A Grande Arte Coibida, tornando-se o único discípulo de Donn, para o desgosto de Ásio._

_Porém, com o tempo, a ambição de Melro foi tornando-se insaciável, e ele, estupidamente, tentou tomar o lugar de Donn como senhor dos mortos. Armou-lhe uma cilada em sua época mais frágil, quando passa por Câncer. Porém foi surpreendido por sua própria ambição, cego, pensando que pegaria Donn desprevenido, surpreendeu-se ao encontra-lo de costas para a porta, cumprimentando-o assim que estava perto o suficiente perto o suficiente para estilhaçar a cabeça de seu novo mestre, pensando que mesmo assim conseguiria mata-lo, zumbiu a espada a encontroao pescoço de Donn, essa, por fim, passou reto, completando sua viagem até o outro extremo do corpo de seu dono, Donn,cuja a cabeça, agora caia vagarosamente de encontro ao chão. Lugar onde nunca chegou. Duas mãos cuidadosas seguraram-na antes que desfalecesse de encontro a dura pedra que recobria o piso do aposento, essas mesmas mãos que segundos antes estavam presas ao pedaço seco de carne agora segurava. O corpo decapitadomovia-se a fim de ficar de frente para seu agressor, este, lívido e ao mesmo tempo assombrado com o corpo a sua frente._

_Donn colocara seu rosto no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Dizia-se que as últimas palavras que Melro ouviu de seu Mestre antes de ser aprisionado nos anéis da morada de seu mestre foram: "Achaste mesmo que poderias matar o Rei dos Mortos?", alem uma promessa vinda de seus lábios do traidor: "Espere-me Donn, nem que demore uma eternidade, eu voltarei para buscar o que me pertence"._

Claro que isso jamais aconteceria. Eram apenas bobagens ditas por anões entediados e nostálgicos por algumas boas garrafas de cerveja quente barata, comprada em algum bar do porto, pelo menos a parte da promessa de Melro era mentira, essa era uma das pouquíssimas coisas que Ela tinha certeza absoluta, uma das poucas profecias com que não tinha que se preocupar.

Ao chegar em sua sala, Roy afundou em sua cadeiraem frente a janela, olhando pacientemente o céu, quando viu algo que perturbou seus, geralmente calmos, pensamentos.


End file.
